


Strawberries and Cream

by battybookworm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Food Kink, Food Sex, Funny, Silly, Strawberries, Whipped Cream, and a great excuse to get down and dirty with your girl and some fruit, mainly just me making an argument about strawberries and whipped cream being wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battybookworm/pseuds/battybookworm
Summary: Beca wants to try something new, but Luisa isn't quite on board.
Relationships: Kommissar/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Strawberries and Cream

“This is sexy?” Luisa holds the tin canister aloft, leaning it to the side doubtfully. Beca groans. Splayed out under her lover after slowly being coaxed out of clothing and onto the bed. Now the flirtatious blonde has stopped her movements to question her.  
“Yes, it’s supposed to be sexy.” she puts her hand over the whipped cream can, leading it down to her chest. “You like whipped cream, don’t you?”  
“Ja, on pies and Starbucks coffee.” Luisa shakes Beca’s hand off her, crossing her arms over her chest. “Putting it on you, Maus is just unsanitary.”  
“I’m clean!” Beca pouts, her hands squeezing at Luisa’s hips in frustration. Laughter vibrates through the body above her as she finally leans back over the tiny brunette.  
“Oh, my funny little Feisty Maus.” unlatching Beca’s fingers she lifts their hands towards the head of the bed. Her lips ghost across bare skin as she makes her way up Beca, nuzzling the curve of her neck.  
“It’ll be fun. I thought you wanted to do something fun.” the brunette’s voice loses its edge as soft kisses trail over sensitive skin. Her eyes flutter shut as Luisa’s lips meet hers. Their lips fall against each other’s easily: familiar and soft. They trade pressure back and forth, Luisa still keeping Beca’s hands at bay above her. The smaller woman begins to writhe. Almost free, she feels the other woman smile against her lips before disappearing.  
In one swift movement, Luisa lunges off of Beca and walks out of the bedroom before Beca has even reopened her eyes. Confused, she sits up, gaze following the naked curve of Luisa’s backside as she heads down the hall.  
“What the fuck, Lu! What are you doing?”  
“I thought of something fun.”  
“But-” the woman lets out an exasperated breath, “What about the whole fun thing we were about to do?” getting out of bed, Beca gathers the sheet around herself, not confident enough to strut about fully bare like her counterpart. “Lu?”  
The blonde’s head pops out from a doorway, her lean form pressing against the doorframe teasingly. Smirking, she watches a flustered Beca trip as she tried to remove herself from the bed.  
“We shall, Maus, just later.” she quickly disappears again, feet making a soft sound against the tile floor.  
“Later, my ass.” Beca grumbles. She hobbles her way into the kitchen.  
Luisa’s back is to the door, her hands busy washing a bowl of strawberries. Sighing, Beca moves in beside her, watching as she transfers them to a cutting board and reaches for a knife.  
“This is unsanitary.” Beca muses, grabbing one from atop the pile and lifting it towards her mouth. Luisa barely even looks up as she pulls the stolen red fruit from Beca’s fingertips. The brunette frowns, “You’re not supposed to cook like this. You’re supposed to be with me, in our bed, doing dirty things. Not making-” her complaints slow as Luisa stops chopping. The blonde’s long fingers find the whipped cream. Picking it up, she sprays it over the bowl of cut berries evenly, “Dessert.”  
Luisa’s smile is victorious as she lifts the lovely bowl of fruit to eye level. It is Beca’s turn to cross her arms and frown as the woman admires her work. Once satisfied that the presentation is pristine Luisa turns to her tiny girlfriend.  
“Try one.”  
“I don’t want any, I’m not hungry.” Beca shakes her head, mad that her girlfriend seems to prefer berries to herself.  
“Says the girl who wanted me to make her into a cappuccino.” Luisa grabs a strawberry, collecting the foam above it, before setting it on her tongue. She moans approvingly before mowing through another few, Beca’s presence is forgotten until she feels something cold hit her neck.  
“Maus!” the culprit is grinning from ear to ear as she shoots her with whip cream. Running awa as Luisa sets the bowl down. Her hands scoop up the sugary substance that is dripping down her arm and with two long strides Luisa dumps it over the brunette’s head.  
The battle that ensues ends up with crushed red berries stained across the grinning cheeks of the girls. They lay in a tumble, a different assortment of sweets smashed across them and the now filthy sheets. Beca’s breath is strained as she giggles, her eyes trained on the immaculate smile of her girlfriend.  
The blonde’s chest heaves with her own overabundance of joy, her arm trapped under Beca’s side as she gazes up at the ceiling. As she feels herself winding down, her eyes fall closed and she opens her lips, ready to address her Maus when she feels soft pressure at the side of her belly. The pressure moves lower and is soon caressing her still wet folds teasingly.  
“Maus.” Beca’s nickname comes out as a gasp. Beca lifts herself up enough to kiss down Luisa’s fruit covered front. Her soft skin tastes delightful and she grins as the stimulation bringing an arch to her lover’s spine.  
She loves this feeling. The heat of Luisa’s body radiating against her as she pushes in another finger, pumping her hand in and out gently and causing the tall blonde to shudder. It is almost better than being fucked by her as she watches Luisa’s serene face scrunch up in ecstasy.  
“Maus, I-” Luisa’s hands find Beca’s sides as she holds her close, the tiny brunette increases her movements.  
Luisa’s moans grow louder and louder until they cut off completely and she is again gasping for air on the cool tile floor. She feels soft and sweet as Beca coaxes her down from her high. Light fingers massage her walls until she relaxes against the floor and they are then removed. Beca’s kisses move back up to Luisa’s ear as she moves to lay back against her.  
“I told you it was sexy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers,  
> I hope you enjoyed this story. I wrote this back when the movie came out (along with a few other fics for this ship) and shared them on Tumblr. These were probably some of the first fics I ever "published" in any form so it seemed appropriate that they be the first here as well.  
> I haven't edited it heavily, mainly just changed all the verbs from past tense to present. It's definitely not my best work and I find the sex a little oddly put now but I'm trying to think of it kindly. I was probably 16 or 17 at this point and trying to work out all the mechanics and emotions. I still feel a bit heavy-handed with the smut I write these days.  
> Hopefully posting this will just be the start and I'll upload more soon. I have a whole bunch in the archives of my drive gathering dust so I figure they might as well end up here :)  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you have a lovely day!  
> Batty


End file.
